


My Little Gymnast.

by flickawhip



Category: Gymnastics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Smut with no real rhyme or reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Gymnast.

Tina Cook may have been many things, one thing she wasn't was a picky person when it came to friends. She had many friends in many different sports and, in some cases, other countries. She had been a little surprised however when Will Fox-Pitt had introduced a shy young teen by the name of Jenni Pinches. 

Tina had smiled softly as she welcomed the girl, smiling further as she felt the nearest horse huff out air. 

"So, Will drag you down here?"  
The young girl smiled and nodded.   
"Why am I not surprised..."

The mutter was gently teasing. Tina paused then spoke softly. 

"I take it you showed an interest in either the horses... or me?"  
The girl giggled.   
"Both?"  
"The second…"

The girl said with a coy smile. Tina smiled softly, blushing just a little. 

"Really?"  
The girl smiled and nodded.

"I kind of wanted to practise some of my Gymnastic moves.... on you."  
Tina smiled softly, speaking quietly. 

"And your definitely legal?"  
"Turned 16 yesterday."  
"Well, happy birthday to you!" 

Tina's smile was honest. 

"You're sure about the idea you mentioned before?"  
"Yes... I’ve been thinking of nothing else since I became legal."  
"You know it might hurt?"  
"I know."  
"Alright, so we should probably find somewhere a little less... public."  
"Pick a stall then."  
Tina smirked. 

"Follow me."  
The girl followed her willingly. Tina soon found an empty stall and lead the girl inside. The girl smiled and followed her in.

"My names Jenni by the way."  
"I know sweetheart."

Tina smiled, pulling the door closed and locking it before moving to kiss the girl, tender but passionate. Jenni purred softly and kissed back. Tina responded passionately. 

"Such a sweet girl."  
Jenni smiled at her and blushed slightly. Tina smiled and moved to stroke her hair out of her eyes gently.   
"Are you still sure?"  
Jenni smiled and responded by reaching up under her skirt and removing her own panties which she handed to Tina. Tina smirked even as she pocketed them. 

"So, where do you want to begin?"

"Well...errrm...I don't really know what I'm doing sooo...I think you need to lead the way."  
Tina smiled softly. 

"Think you can stay stood up?"  
"I....think so."

Jenni said not entirely sure what Tina had in mind.   
"Let me know if you need help, alright?"  
"I will."  
Tina smiled and kissed her again gently, slowly drawing the girl closer. Jenni mewed softly into the kiss and let herself be drawn forwards. Whilst they kissed Tina's hand slid down Jenni's body, moving to caress her waist slowly. Jenni shivered.   
"You like that gorgeous?"  
"Oh yes Miss Tina."  
"Miss Tina? You want to be collared?"  
"Coll... Collared Miss Tina?"  
"Owned, little one."  
"Oh... Yes… I want to be owned by you Miss Tina."  
Tina smiled softly. 

"Be a good girl and I'll take you as mine then."  
Jenni mewed softly and nuzzled against Tina. Tina smiled and kissed her again. 

"Think you trust me?"  
"I know I do Miss Tina.”  
"Strip for me baby."  
Jenni mewed but stepped back and did as she was asked. Soon she stood naked and nervous in front of Tina. Tina smiled softly, moving to kiss the girl gently. 

"Good girl…. Such a sexy girl."  
Jenni mewed.   
"Would you feel more comfortable if I joined you?"  
"Yes Miss Tina."  
Tina smiled and stripped herself completely. Jenni purred at the sight of Tina naked.   
"Enjoying yourself gorgeous?"  
"Yes Miss Tina… You are so sexy…"  
"As are you baby girl."  
"Kiss me?"

Jenny mewed softly before mewing in an even softer voice.

"Then fuck me?”   
"Say it louder baby."  
"Kiss me.... then fuck me."  
"Good girl."

Tina smiled, kissing her softly. Jenni purred into the kiss.   
"Happy baby?"  
"Yes Miss Tina."  
Tina smiled and moved to caress her breasts. Jenni meeped and began panting. Tina smiled and allowed her hand to slowly slide lower. Jenni began shivering.   
"Tell me to stop if you need to."  
Jenni nodded. Tina smiled and allowed her hand to slide lower still. Jenni shivered and purred.   
"Like that baby?"  
"Ohhh yesss Miss Tina."  
"Good girl."

Tina's voice was soft even as she teased Jenni's clit. Jenni squealed, clasped on to Tina and pressed her face into her to stifle the loud scream that emitted from her tiny body.   
"Such a noisy girl."   
Tina teased tenderly. Jenni blushed as another loud moan escaped her mouth, her face still pressed into Tina.   
"Moan for me baby."

Tina smiled and finally pushed in, quick but gentle. Another gigantic scream emitted from the tiny girl.   
"Okay baby girl?"  
"Yes, yes, yes...Gods Yes!"

Tina smiled and sped up a little. Jenni tried to keep pace as best she could even as Tina upped her pace again. Jenni whimpered at this.

"I... I can't..."  
"Let it happen baby."  
"No... I mean I can't keep pace...you are going so fast...it hurts…"  
"Want me to slow down baby?"  
"Yesssssss"

 

Jenni whimpered tears of pain visibly running out of her eyes. Tina instantly slowed, gently kissing Jenni's tears away. 

"Shhh baby, shhh my darling."  
"It's still hurting."

 

Jenni whimpered pressing her face into Tina's chest.   
"I'm sorry my darling."

Tina whispered, kissing her tenderly. 

"Just let yourself settle my darling, we'll keep it light."  
Jenni took some deep breaths and let the stinging fade and the pleasure once more take the forefront.   
"Better sweeting?"  
Jenni nodded.  
"Come for me, my dove."  
Jenni lent her head back purring and came apart, her voice soft when she was finally able to speak. 

“Take me home…”  
Tina had smiled, kissing her gently.   
“Of course.”


End file.
